


Petra's history

by TheLennyBean



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBean/pseuds/TheLennyBean
Summary: (I'm bad at titles and summaries) We learn some of Petra's backstory and Jesse and Petra get together (fem Jesse)





	Petra's history

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic, plz be nice, what do u guys think???? :D :D :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this world or Minecraft story mode. All I own is Rose. Nothing else!

“come on guys, let’s go!!!!” Petra turned around mid run, continuing to run backwards to face her friends. Olivia, Petra and Axel had come back for the annual Endercon, and petra was beyond elated having them all back together again.  
“Calm down, petra,” Jesse giggled as she jogged across the sun spattered cobblestone road.  
“ You know u can’t stop her when she’s on a roll,” Olivia laughed, catching up. “Guys, here comes Lucas and Axel!!”  
“Lucas! Axel! Hey! Petra waved them down through the throngs of people on day to day jobs, before chasing them down and tackling them.  
Jesse stood back and watched Petra, dreamy eyed. Petra could be so goddamn cute some times, and such a tough, badass warrior at others. She sighed, thinking of what it would be like to just slip her hand inside Petras and smile and pull her down and- oah no. This was not happening. Not again. Ugh. Luckily, she was distracted by a huge bear hug from Lucas and Axel.  
“ Hey guys,” she grinned. “I missed you guys!!!” Lucas has just got back from visiting family in Redstonia. “Let's go grab something to eat. We can catch up!”

*Time skip*

“Nah, Xtrasplode makes the best TNT ever. Boomworks is a crappy company.”

“I don’t know, Axel, Xtraspllde markets terribly.” Petra rolled her eyes at him.

“ So Lucas, how were your grandparents? “ Jesse asked, leaving the two to their conversation. “Liv, how was redstonia?”

“ugh.” Lucas groaned. “embarrassing as usual.”

“Redstonia was pretty cool. Same old, same old.”

“Hey, Petra.” A smooth, new voice slid in. In front of them was a girl about petra’s age, with chocolate skin and hair with streaks dyed rose red, put up in two frizzy pigtails. She was wearing a red hoodie with black stings, and black short shorts. She was wearing black and red high tops.

Petra gasped. “Rose? Omg, long time no see!!!!” she stood up from the table they had been eating at. “everyone, this is Rose. We went adventuring together a while back. Rose, this is Jesse, Axel, Lucas, and Olivia.”

“ hey,” she said, waving. Jesse and Lucas blanched. That girl was hot.

“ Listen, Rose, we have to run, we were just about to go and find Radar. But well talk later, ok? Tell me what you’ve been up to !!!!”

“ ok” she smiled. “oh, and Petra?”

Petra turned back around. “yeah?”

“You remember Black Peak Mountain … don’t you?” Rose grinned, then turned around and walked away, hands in her pockets.

“ok… what as that all about? “ Lucas asked. They were all staring after the new girl.

Jesses glanced at Petra. She was standing stock still, not moving, just staring, blankly into space. “Petra?” nothing. Jesse didn’t even think the redhead was breathing. “Petra!”

“Petra?” Axel said.

“Petra!”

“Petraaaa…”

“ Petra, look at me!” Jesse cried, spinning her around and forcing her to look into her eyes. They stayed that way for a second.

“R- Rox?” she almost wimpered it.

“Petra, it's me… Jesse…”

she blinked. “Jesse?”

“Are you okay? Sorry, wrong question. What just happened? I thought nothing could get to the Petrinator.” Jesse asked, confused.

“s-sorry. I'm ok now, jess.” she said, smirking sadly.

“Petra…” Lucas started.

“you can talk to us.” Axel said.

“we can help.” Olivia stated.

“we always do,” Lucas added.

“it’s like, I don’t know-“ Axel wondered.

“we have special friend superpowers.” Olivia finished.

“Thank you.” Petra looked around gratefully. “ you’re right- I know you’re right.. But I need to figure this one out on my own.”

She walked ahead, apart from the group.

As she walked, she felt a hand slip into her own.

“no one has to do anything alone.” Jesse whispered. “tell us when you’re ready.” with a squeeze of her hand, she rejoined the group.

 

Chapter 2

Petra was sitting in the Order’s hall, in a comfortable position with one knee up. On her knee was her sword, Ms. Butter, and she was sharpening it rhythmically. Axel, Olivia, Lucas, and Jesse walked in, laughing and talking.

“Hey Petra!” Liv sqealed.

“Hey guys,” Petra said.

“hey we ran into Rose again-“ Lucas started.

Petra tensed up. “i…”

“yeah?” Axel asked.

“I can talk about that now. If you want. If you want.” Her voice got quiet.

“yeah, course, dude.” Axel said.

“we're always here, P.” Jesse said comfortingly.

“thanks, guys.” Petra waited a little.

“I… wasn't always like this.”

“like what?”

“like… you know, Petra.“ they nodded. “i… had to go through a lot to get here. When I was younger, I adventured a lot. I started when I was twelve, maybe, cause my family wasn't always that great, and by the time I was thirteen I was pretty well known. Anyway, before I found BeaconTown, I meet these two twin girls, who were adventurers as well. Rose and… Rox. Rox was so pretty. She wore lots of skinny braids with little pink beads at the end of them, black leggings, a pink sweatshirt, and pink light up sneakers. They were awesome, and athletic, and so good with swords. Me and Rose were soon besties, and me and Rox started dating soon after.”

“wait, what?” Lucas said. “we didn’t know… you…”

“What, I liked girls?” she stared at them blankly. “you guys never asked.”

Jesse’s eyes widened.

“Anyway, we went adveturing together all the time. One of the missions was,” she took a breath.

It wasn’t a particular heavy breath, or long breath, or deep breath. It was a teeny bit shaky, but other than that, it was just… wrong. Wrong and weird and bad. Jesse didn’t like hearing that come out of her friend’s lungs.

“… was Black Peak mountain. We… heard there was treasure in this mountain, right? Do we go to the mountain, blah blah big cave. Dark cave, we go in, long story short, there were 5 creeper spawners.”

“woah…” Jesse murmered.

“we were battling creepers for hours, but then I went and stepped on a pressure plate. A huge pit with only one block left of ground on the sides opened up. Still creepers though- I kicked one into the pit, but didn't see the one behind me…”

Lucas sucked in a breath.

“Rox did. She pushed me to the safe side, where the pit ended, cause her sword had broken, and the creeper exploded, and it knocked her back and she fell down the very deep, dark pit. The end.”

There was a very shocked and upset silence as Petra stared at the floor.

“what happened after? With Rose?” Olivia said quietly.

“I don’t exactly know. Everything since then was just a blur. Rose just cracked; I remember a fight or rant or something; the next few months were awful. I was constantly crying, or something, and by then Rose and I had broken up or friendship. For a lot of people, this whole ordeal would cause them to get more timid, or to break down. I just… built a hard outer shell. I didn’t open up to anyone. Until… the Wither Storm. For the first few months, every pink thing, every tulip, everything was a reminder. Eventually, I just trained my mind to permanently forget Black Peak mountain, until I actually heard the words Black Peak mountain. I'm not sure why Rose brought it up. I guess she blames me for what happened to her sister.” She still didn’t look at them.

“Petra…” Lucas said.

“yeah?” Petra replied, still averting their eyes.

Jesse took her cheek in her hand and softly turned her head up to face them. The second her eyes made contact with Jesses, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey, hey, sweetie. Come here.” Jesse sighed, pulling the sobbing girl close and running her fingers through her hair. “it’s ok.”

“s-she wa-as m-my whole lif-fe,” Petra shook out between heaves. Jesse had never seen her like this before.

“it's okay, it’s okay, you're ok,” Jesse murmured into her hair. Axel, Olivia, and Lucas joined in for the group hug.

Chapter 3

“ You're right, you know. I hope you know I know that.” Petra stated, minutes after leaving her friends down the path that led to the newly rented house, closing the door behind her.

Rose whirled around, and upon seeing who it was, went back to her chest. “I'm right about everything.”

“About it being my fault. The whole thing. I pushed us to go there, I was the one she pushed out of the way.”

“will you stop?!” Rose whirled around again, cheeks wet now. “Why are you *small sob* here?!”

“because you’re my friend. And I did you a wrong. So I need to apologize.”

“Oho, apologize!” Rose was fully sobbing now. “we stopped being friends when you killed my sister.”

“don’t say that.” Petra said quietly, shocked.

“Don't say that?! I'll say whatever the hell I want, Petra! Jesus Christ, this is my house!”

“Rose-“

“But nooo, you just walk in here, no respect for peoples property, or siblings for that matter-“

“don’t-“

“don’t, don’t what? Yell? Scream? I suppose you’re going to tell me ROX was wrong for screaming on her way down, ooh, nasty way to go, but you don’t care, do you, you never cared-“ she was walking forward as she yelled.

“Rose…”

They just stood there for a moment, tears streaming from petras eyes, and the heaving, angry sobs from Rose filling the room. They were pretty close now- just a few inches apart.

Until Rose collapsed into Petras arms, just a big mess of tears, and spit, and she didn't care, she was drowning in it anyway, she was drowning in it, and it wasn't Petra, it was never Petra, it was Rose, she killed her, and it was all wrong, all wrong and pointless anyway, and she didn’t want to live without her anymore, and she was sorry, she was sorry, until she couldn't anymore.

And it was just quiet.

Chapter 4

“how’s Rose doing?”

“better,” Petra answered, sitting on the benches backrest. “a lot better.”

“you've been really great at helping her. Her banner stand is really good. She's really artsy.” Jesse said, sitting on the part of the bench you were meant to sit on, relaxing in the evening autumn sun.

“I know, right?” Petra grinned, sliding down to be level with Jesse, and facing her. “and she really respects you as HIR (hero in residence), too.”

“really?”

“yeah. And Jesse?”

“Yeah, Petra?”

Petra took her face in her hands and kissed her.

It lasted a while.

It took a while for Jesses brain to actually register what was happening.

Petra was kissing her.

And she kissed back.


End file.
